


Nach der Jagd

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [15]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Nachdem Catra und Adora ein wirklich großes Monster erlegt haben, teilen sie sich einen Moment der Zweisamkeit nach der Jagd.Oder: Eine Art She-Ra/Supernatural Crossover
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Kudos: 1





	Nach der Jagd

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 14 :)

Erschöpft ließ Adora sich in auf den Beifahrersitz des Chevrolet Impalas fallen. Ihr Haar war verklebt von Schweiß, Blut und anderen Flüssigkeiten, über die sie sich keine weiteren Gedanken machen wollte. Ihrer schwarzen Jeans und dem nicht mehr ganz weißen Shirt ging es ähnlich. Sie zwängte sich aus ihrer roten Lederjacke und warf sie auf den Rücksitz. Durch die Heckscheibe konnte sie im Schein der aufgehenden Sonne Catra sehen, die sich gerade aus ihren ebenfalls geschundenen Klamotten wandt. Mit einem alten Handtuch und einer Flasche Wasser versuchte sie gerade, etwas grünes, schleimiges aus ihrem Haar zu waschen. Adora lehnte sich zurück und seufzte tief. “Ich hasse diesen Job.”

“Hey, wenigstens hat das Mistvieh dich nicht vollgekotzt.”, antwortete Catra schnippisch, während sie an einem besonders hartnäckigen Stück Glibber in ihrem Haar zuppelte. “Warum. Klebt. Dieser. Scheiß. So!”

Bei der Erinnerung lachte Adora unweigerlich auf. “Du hättest dich ja nicht vor mich werfen müssen.” Sie drehte sich wieder um, suchte Blickkontakt. “Du Held.”

Entrüstet schnaubte Catra auf. “Ja genau. Weil ich ja auch wusste, dass es dir nicht den Kopf abbeißen will. Was bin ich nur für eine schlechte Freundin.” Fluchend gab sie den Kampf gegen das Stück Ekel in ihrem Haar auf und bediente sich an den Wechselklamotten aus dem Kofferraum, bevor sie auf der Fahrerseite einstieg.

“Hey, du weißt, ich hab das nicht so gemeint.” Liebevoll strich Adora eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Mit einem gelösten Seufzer schloss Catra die Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung. “Ja, das weiß ich doch.”

Für einen kurzen Moment verweilten sie so, genossen den kleinen Augenblick der Intimität. Adora wollte dieses Bild in ihre Netzhaut einbrennen, wie eine einzelne Berührung von ihr so viel Ruhe in den Wirbelwind bringen konnte, den sie ihre Freundin nannte.

“Catra? Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht, sesshaft zu werden?”, fragte Adora leise. Catra schlug die Augen auf und sah sie ernst an. “Und wer erschlägt dann die Monster? Vertreibt die Geister? Bringt den ruhelosen Seelen Frieden?”

Adora biss sich auf die Unterlippe, senkt den Blick und drehte sich von ihr weg. Catra hatte ja recht, aber… War es falsch, sich ein wenig eigenes Glück zu wünschen?

Schweigen hängte sich über die Beiden. “Adora, ich weiß, dass das Leben auf der Straße ungemütlich ist. Kein festes Zuhause zu haben.” Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf Adoras Schulter. “Aber wenigstens haben wir uns. Ich pass auf dich auf und du passt auf mich auf.” Die Erinnerung an ihr altes Versprechen aus Kindertagen ließ Adora schmunzeln und sie sah wieder zu Catra, die ihr ein tröstliches Lächeln schenkte. “Außerdem könntest du nie mit dem Gedanken leben, wenn Menschen zu Schaden kämen, weil wir nicht geholfen haben.”, neckte Catra sie liebevoll. “Da hast du wohl recht.”, gab Adora lachend zu. “Verdammter Helferkomplex.” Sie gab Catra einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. “Und jetzt lass uns hier verschwinden, ich brauche dringend eine Dusche.”

Grinsend drehte Catra den Zündschlüssel im Schloss, der Motor gab ein zustimmendes Raunen von sich. “Oh ja, Baby.”, flüsterte sie fast schon ins Lenkrad.

Adora verdrehte die Augen. “Wirst du mich je so lieben wie diese alte Kiste?”

“Ruinier uns nicht den Moment!”, rüffelte sie Adora an, bevor sie das Lenkrad streichelte. “Sie hat es nicht so gemeint, Baby.” Mit einem Fuß auf der Kupplung und einem Fuß auf dem Gaspedal ließ sie den Motor aufheulen. “Wie war das? Du willst auf die Straße? Ja, ich liebe dich auch. Auf geht’s.” Sie drehte das Radio an und fuhr vom Wegesrand auf die Straße auf.

Carry on my wayward son  
There’ll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don’t you cry no more

**Author's Note:**

> Keine Ahnung, was mich da geritten hat. Aber die Idee kam zu mir und sie musste festgehalten werden. :)


End file.
